Summer Night
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Estava muito quente – uns 25 graus celsius – e Holmes odiava o calor. - Slash, HolmesWatson, ficlet.


**N/A: **Fic escrita para o II Challenge de Seriados do fórum MM, utilizando o item noite (que eu muito provavelmente vou zerar, mas ok). Ah, só duas coisas: Eu não quero pensar e mudar a temperatura de Celsius para Fahrenheit – embora, acredito eu, que todos saibam que na Inglaterra eles utilizam o Fahrenheit. E, bom, segunda coisa: Também espero que todos saibam que a Inglaterra é fria, chuvosa e nublada, ainda mais Londres. Logo, fazer 25 graus já é o suficiente pro povo usar biquini. Então, ok, só para vocês não acharem que eu fumei trident de canela, ok? xD

* * *

**Summer Night**

Sherlock Holmes estava jogado no sofá, vestindo apenas uma regata branca e um samba cansão preto. Ele suava muito, sentindo a camisa grudada em seu corpo, mas não era para menos! Estava muito quente – uns 25 graus celsius – e Holmes odiava o calor. Se nas demais estações do ano ele ficava entediado, no verão ele ficava sem vontade de mexer um músculo sequer – ainda mais de dia, com o sol, o que não era o caso no momento.

No entanto, mesmo de olhos fechados, ele ouviu a porta da casa abrir e se fechar e depois passos sobindo as escadas. Antes que John Watson falasse qualquer coisa, Holmes falou com uma voz mole.

"Ligue o ar condicionado, John?" O loiro sobressaltou-se, olhando para Holmes qe continuava deitado e de olhos fechados.

"Você ficou aí o dia todo, com calor, suando e não ligou?" Watson perguntou, incrédulo – embora fosse a cara de Sherlock agir dessa forma.

"Eu tentei..." John foi até o aparelho e tentou ligá-lo, mas nada aconteceu. "Porém, está quebrado." Watson parou ao lado do sofá, olhando para Holmes.

"Então por que pediu que eu ligasse?" Holmes abriu um olho, encontrando os raivosos de John.

"Queria provar um ponto." O médico abriu a boca para falar, mas Holmes continuou. "Temos sorvete? Estou morrendo aqui." Watson resolveu deixar Holmes e suas especulações para lá e foi até a cozinha, abrindo o freezzer.

"Não sei por que está assim – ainda não atingimos a temperatura mais alta." Sherlock resmungou algo. "Amanhã sim estará calor, disseram que chegará aos trinta graus." O detetive voltou a resmungar e depois bufou – enquanto isso, Watson pegava sorvete e colocava em potes para ele e para Holmes. "Por que você não aproveita para tomar um sol? Faz bem para a saude."

"Não, obrigado." O moreno respondeu de prontidão, novamente com os olhos fechados.

"Não quer ir à um churrasco amanhã? Fazer um pouco de social também é bom." John falou, levando os potes de sorvete para a sala e estendendo o braço para Holmes, quje abriu um olho e depois piscou, abrindo os dois. Ele pegou o sorvete e começou a tomar.

"Nada que você fale me fará sair – a não ser que seja um lugar com ar condicionado potente." Watson – agora sentado à mesa da sala tomando sorvete – parou para pensar.

"Podemos sempre ligar ventiladores." O doutor falou, pensativo.

"Você tem algum?" John assentiu. "Então o que você ainda faz aqui? Vá ligá-lo, Watson! Temos que sobreviver!" Falou dramaticamente, tomando grandes colheradas de sorvete. John, ao terminar o sorvete, saiu da sala. Holmes continuou jogado no sofá, tomando o sorvete que teimava em derreter. Alguns minutos depois, Watson voltou à sala, ligou o ventilador e posicionou na direção de Holmes. "Ah! É o paraíso!" John reprimiu um sorriso e puxou uma cadeira para perto do sofá.

"Que tal vermos algum filme?" Watson perguntou, ligando a TV e mudando os canais, até achar um que passava um filme de ação. Holmes ergueu a mão e a colocou sobre a coxa de Watson que, franzindo o cenho, olhou para Holmes.

"Leve isto na cozinha." E entregou o pote vazio do sorvete para John que bufou, se levantou e levou à cozinha. Quando voltou para a sala, estava visivelmente irritado. "John?" A voz de Holmes era baixa, mas Watson não virou para olhá-lo – manteve o olhar fixo na televisão.

"O quê?" Perguntou irritado. No entanto, quando sentiu a mão de dedos longos de Sherlock m sua coxa novamente, não conseguiu não olhá-lo – e nos olhos de Sherlock, John pode ver um brilho que, exceto quando Holmes estava trabalhando, ele raramente via.

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor sobre o que podemos fazer." E terminando de dizer isso, Sherlock apertou a coxa de Watson, que ficou de olhos arregalados até finalmente se dar conta que era sério.

Pela expressão na cara de Holmes, John respirou fundo, levantou-se da cadeira e sentou-se no quadril do moreno, uma perna para cada lado. O detetive abriu um pequeno sorriso, o que fez o loiro inclinar-se e beijar-lhe os lábios. A senhora Hudson estava dormindo, então os dois tentaram não fazer barulho e acordá-la. Afinal, o que se passava entre eles, ficava somente entre eles.

No final, até Holmes era atingindo pelo calor do verão – época do ano onde a Inglaterra inteira ficava mais sociável e amigável, e, querendo ou não, Holmes se abria um pouco mais para Watson nessa época do ano. Contudo, era apenas com John, mas o médico não reclamaria de receber toda a atenção do moreno.


End file.
